Hunters On a Different Hunt
by BigTom217
Summary: When two feds show up at a crime scene of a dead girl they have to follow the clues left by the hunter in order to solve the case, the trouble is that can be difficult when a werewolf comes in to complicate there hunt for something even more deadly.


Chapter 1

As the rain started to hammer down on Sheriff Stilinski's head once more he wondered for the hundredth time in the past few weeks why he was here. He wondered why his son was being so secretive, wondered about the animal attacks all around town but now he knew whatever killed the teenage girl in front of him wasn't an animal. So far no one had touched a thing at the area she was found.

He looked around the forest and briefly wondered why so many people got killed in a forest and not there homes before he saw the headlights of a new car pull up behind the Forensics van. The car was a Mercedes and the man who stepped out in a suit and trench coat was unmistakingly the one thing a cop loathes more then when his buddy say "were out of donuts".

"Special Agent Johnson Federal . Investigation. Bureau, nice to meet you Sheriff" said the rather large man whilst reaching out and giving Stilinski the firmest handshake of his life. "Sorry but what brings you here Mr Johnson"? "Well we've been seeing a lot of strange occurrences lately and we've decided it's time to intervene, now I'm going to need to ask you all to leave so that I and my partner can determine the cause of death".

Before Stilinski could question the lack of a partner he heard the boot of the Mercedes slam shut and a much younger man possibly even a boy step forward carrying a briefcase. Stilinski looked closely but his head only saw a tall man there what he thought to be a teenager moments ago.

"Agent Cole, pleased to meet you Sheriff". Stilinski noticed the air seemed to shimmer around the boy and the rain sparkled more. He was getting a headache from looking and he really couldn't be bothered right now on a Saturday night just before his shift ended. "Okay everyone let the Feds do there jobs back up" shouted Stilinski.

The Fed Smiled before walking away with the tall boy or whatever. Stilinski decided it was time to go home before he got a migraine.

The tall agent set the briefcase down beside the body of the dead pale girl. He opened the briefcase and handed a small microphone to Special Agent Johnson. "Would you like me to record this one or…" "no" interrupted Johnson "it's fine I'll start".

Taking out rubber gloves he began to speak as he put them on and as Cole connected a small wire to the dead girls temple. "This is Steve Johnson of the Mellanark interviewing victim number four hundred and fifty two of hunter 34B for more information review files in Ark library, victim's blood levels are less than half of standard eight pints as shown by tester".

Johnson looked at Cole for clarification and Cole nodded. Beginning questioning in 3…2…1, Cole flicked a switch and a pulsing energy shot up the wire to the girls head. She jerked violently thrashing around and clawing at her neck which had no visible mark on it. Cole looked grimly at the instruments and mimed a three with his fingers at Johnson.

Johnson nodded and as the girl stopped thrashing and looked at him he spoke in a caring tone "what's your name"? The girl shivered and looked over Johnsons forty year old face "Katie…Katie Stansfield..". Johnson nodded his head "that's a mighty fine name Kate, I can call you Kate right". She suddenly began to hyperventilate "a dying"? "No Kate no, our gong to be fine just fine, now we need to know fairly quickly who attacked you"? "Can't you do this later I mean… oh god". Katie looked at the Agent, eyes full of fear "I am dying aren't I"? Johnson sighed and looked at Katie as a father would. "I'm so sorry honey but yes you are". "But what about my Mom I can't leave her alone I can't…" Cole motioned ten seconds with his fingers and Johnson began to panic. Kate we need to know his name who did this please". "We were dating in secret at school we….. Katie's mouth opened wide in shock as blood pooled out of her mouth and she collapsed to the cold forest floor.

"Damn it"! shouted Johnson "What a waste of fucking time"! "We know she went to the local High School don't we" offered Cole. There are nearly one thousand people attending her school and to review there files will take months by which time he might decide to move on".

"Well I could always go find out" said Cole. "What do you mean" asked Johnson. Suddenly Cole shimmered until the tall thirty year old was replaced by a lean, athletic built, white haired, golden eyed sixteen year old boy with a grin.

"Come on Dad, let me go back to School".

**OMG, First Chapter i… Wait I'll start over… that was the First Chapter, wow I actually wrote that… no you see above I wrote that…. !**


End file.
